Deadly Love
by cutetwist
Summary: DREW SHŪ AND MAY HARUKA TRAINED KILLERS. Wait... what? I am Drew and this is May. I'm an assassin and I'm training May the spy to be one. Indeffinet hiatus
1. Chapter 1 Introduction

Disclaimer I don't own pokemon.

Yeah. I'm an assassin. My friend May, she's a spy. Practically the same thing except for assassins are more sly, strong, skilled, and being one means not afraid to kill. We are partners in this life. No! Not sexual partners! Work partners. And I love every minute of it.

"May! Let's go!" I yelled in annoyance. Someone tapped my shoulder. Normal people would have been frightened by the sudden contact and by the attire the young girl displayed. Black one piece spy uniform with a mask that revealed just the slightest bit of her nose. But me, nope. She often tries to scare me, but, I'm an assassin. Not some pretty boy off the sidewalk.

"Ready! Hey! Why do you have on WHITE gloves?! That's not part of an assassins uniform! if I were you, I wouldn't be caught DEAD in those! Put on your black gloves with he panel! " she ordered. I rolled my eyes but did as she ssuggested.

"May, I'm training YOU to be an assassin! Eh, can't blame my annoyance, either. You'll fail the kill test," I shrugged her eyes widened. All assassins start out as spies trained by master assassins. They had to pass several tasks and I knew of one May would never pass. The kill test. They had a dummy that looked like your best friend. It was filled with fake blood, intestines, and bones. You had to kill it. It wouldn't be so hard for May if the dummies didn't scream in aganoy as she hit it. Yeah, past tense. She took the test two months ago. She became a soy six months ago. You can already see how that turned out. May cautiously approached the Misty dummy and struck it in the arm with a knife. It yelped in pain and May came crying back to me and hugged me for dear life. She'll most likely remain a spy as some people do. She'll still be my partner. She'll come with me on missions and severely injure people to the point of death, just, not with a knife, or real gun. She's not permitted to use a knife or real gun until she passes the kill test. It signals a brute, heartless assassin and that's when they will promote her. She might even turn it down. She can still kill people using darts, poisonous drinks/food, and just plain beating the living hell out of 'em.

"Whatever, Drew! Let's just go see this, Darren Desmic guy," May sighed and punched me in the arm. This would have severely hurt someone other than me. But remember, assassins are much stronger than spies.

"You can't hurt me, May, " I chuckled.

I am Drew Shū, and I am an assassin.

...

Yeah yeah. I'm a spy. Ya think it would be pretty damn awesome, right? Not with Mr. Perfect as a partner. No! Not a make out all night partner! Partners in work!

"Move. Faster, " Drew complained. Assassins generally are better than spies. Unless you're like me and are planning to be a master spy and train others that want to do the same. Drew js training me to be anassassin. Not gonna hhappen. I will not ever tolerate killing someone with a gun, or knife. Drew is just Drew. Heartless. Well, not completely. He can be sweet, sensitive, and caring at times, but still a pain in the ass. He is ALWAYS criticizing my techniques! And tells me that HE is training ME. He comparese ME, to HIM all the time! He's trained, I'm, not!

"Drew! I can't walk as fast as you! Yet..." I wined. I heard Drew sigh and he stopped until I caught up to him. He turned his head to me and smirked.

"Then run," he stated simply and bolted through the underground tunnel. Yeah, you heard me right. We had to arrive in uniform and we can't exactly walk around in public with assassin weapons on us.

I sighed and started sprinting hopelessly towards Drew and the end of the tunnel.

I am May Haruka, and I am a spy in training.


	2. Chapter 2 Darren Desmic

"Where is May?!" I yelled to myself. Sure, I ssprinted, but May began running, too, right?

I began to see a slim figure sprinting towards me. The figure jumped and tackled me. It waa a playful tackke so I knew not to kill it. Since the figure was on top of me I picked it up and in one swift movement put it under me.

"Hey!" The figure squealed. I chuckled.

"May, you have known me since we were little. You should have known I would put you under me!"

"Drew! You're always one step ahead of me!" May pouted.

"Look: I don't want you going in upset so, can I make you feel any better?" I asked. She glared at me then back at the ground.

"No, " she huffed. I had a way of dealing with this, though.

"Ok," I said with a smirk.

I picked her up by the waist and flipped her upside down. She wriggled around and even bit my knee.

"Drew! Let me go! I'll be happy!" She cried. I smirked.

"Let you go? Ok!" I laughed and dropped her on her head, knowing she would do a flip and land on ner feet.

May put her hands down and sprang backwards only to land on her feet. I turned to walk when May stumbled and fell into a manhole.

"May! You can play at home AFTER!" I teased. I saw her grappling hook shoot up and I knew it wouldn't reach the top of the sewer. Also, the top of the sewer doesn't have anything for kt it hook onto.

"Ouch!" May gasped. I began to laugh.

"Let's go, May!" I chuckled.

"Help me, " I distinctly heard. She is trying to prevent me from hearing. Ha! Fat chance!

"Ok May!" I laughed and easily began to pull her up and out of the manhole.

"Thank you, " she whispered. I smirked.

"Yep," I giggled. She struck my arm with a hard punch and I simply started to laugh.

"Nice try May! Now, open the door," I ordered sternly. She rolled her eyes and opened the door.

"Your Majesty, " she bowed as I walked by.

"Now THAT'S more like it!" I smirked and flicked my hair effortlessly. She huffed and followed me inside.

...

I followed Drew into the, gigantic room, and I saw a shadowy figure. I clung to Drew's arm instinctively. He simply looked at me and smirked. I began to notice the figure move so I gingerly released Drew's arm.

"Drew Shū and May Haruka. Best assassin, and spy in the South Hemisphere! Glad you came! Darren Desmics the name! And I need you, to retrieve something, " his words sounded friendly, but his voice was raspy and had 'run away and never look back' written all over it. Even Drew looked uneasily at the darkly clothed man.

What I found suspicious was the lack of skin showing. None of his face was showing despite the small twisted smile he diplayed. I scowled at him thoughtfully. Drew normally accepted and declined offers.

"What's the item we'd be retrieving?" Drew asked skeptically. He raised his face slightly and his eyes said 'I'm on to your plan you little shit,'.

'What plan?' I thought. I could read Drew like a book, and it was either 'I'm on to your plan you little shit,' or 'I don't trust you and might assassinate you if I don't get an answer in the next minute, '. I'm not sure which one.

"A machine," he said slyly. His twisted smile remained. I glared at him intensely.

"More specific, " Drew hissed.

"I don't need to be. Thing is, you will retrieve it, and bring it to me. You will find it by knowing the location, and this picture as to what it looks like. Got a deal, pretty boy?" He said sternly.

'Oh he's in for in for it now!' I thought. Drew refused to be talked to with such order and disrespect.

"Really? Well tell us everything about the machine or we walk," Drew said seriously. The man's mysterious grin turned into an evil smirk.

"I tell you nothing of the sort and you accept the offer or I shoot," he threatened. I began to pray Drew was smart enough to not argue.

"Let's see the paperwork, " Drew said knowingly. We, or well, Drew doesn't accept ANYTHING without paperwork.

"Oh, here. I know you only tolerate missions with ligit paperwork. Read it. It states everything from the exact angle of the building to the names of the guards who are protecting the machine," he said wkth a smirk and smart ass tone. I glanced at Drew as he scanned the paper.

"Looks fine to me. Wait, what's this?" He said in an A-HA tone.

"It only states that if you haven't successfully retrieved the machine and passed it off to me in eight days I have legal rights to shoot you if you don't cooperate," Darren Desmic shrugged. DDrew had an amused look in his eyes. I know he means opportunity.

"Take away the time limits," Drew pulled out his gun and pointed it at the mans thoat, advancing fast. He motionrd for me to strike and I restrained the man. "Or I'll blow your brains out," Drew threatened. The gun was at the mans left temple.

Darren raised his hands in surrender as he began chuckling. Drew motioned his miniature emeralds not to let him go.

"No time limit," Darren chuckled.

Darren used his head to motion the paper and pen. Drew cautiously sighned it and as soon as he sighned it, it dissipated in a red puff of smoke in the form of a skull and crossbones. Drew grabbed my wrist and pulled me onto his back. He sped out of the room and half way through the sewer before placing me on the ground.

"I can't wait to tell the others this skeptical mission, " Drew sighed and we took a rest against the curved wall.


	3. Chapter 3 Being Watched

"Drew, I feel like we're being, watched, " May whispered to me. I sighed. I haven't even told her the location of the machine and she's ALREADY paranoid.

"May. Don't worry! I'm right here! Let me tell you where were going: It's a machine that makes young people, old. It's guarded by high school students of Sydney High in, Sydney Australia. We'll be posing as Sky Williams, that's me, and you'll be Sheila Trill. We're posing as best friends and we'll become friends with Iris Scalce, the leader of the 'organization. Misy, Ash, Paul, and Dawn will accompany us on the mission and yes, I've already informed Darren Desmic of this. So, Sheila, ready for the mission that may turn you into an assassin?" I told May. She got an excited look on her face and jumped into my arms as a yes.

"Ok! Let's go explain the plan to Willow and Kane Scott, and Hunter and Cosmo Mysteria. Shall we?" I laughed at the chosen names for Ash, Misty, Dawn and Paul.

"Yeah, but I still feel as if we're being, watched," she mumbled. I smirked.

"Well, you can hold my hand," I said slyly. She punched me, which still has no effect on me, and I began to giggle.

"Shut it Grass Head," she hissed. Just to anger her further, I reached for her hand and snatched it. She yelped and smacked me. This, has a small effect on me,

"Holy shit iron hand!" I yelped and grasped my face. She chuckled and began to caress my face.

"I'm sorry!" She cried. I took re control of myself and shoved May, then bolted.

"DREW!" I heard behind me. I began chuckling.

...

Unknown to Drew and May, a group of dangerous people are watching their every move.

"Are they onto us?" A man asked impatiently. A shorter man with goggles covering his black eyes and blackish brownish hair, stood up.

"No Mr. Desmic sir," he answered. Darren's twisted smile returned.

"Good. Giovanni, get Cynthia. She needs to help me get Drew, and May, annihilated, " Darren laughed and stalked off.

Giovanni began dialing numbers on a panel and Cynthia appeared on the screen.

"Yes?" She said lamely, obviously annoyed with the unexpected call.

"Mr. Desmic would like a word with you, " Giovanni said nervously. He is normally not permitted to be in contact with people ranked as high as Cynthia. He, he is a lab rat. Cythia, she is a pure, stone hearted, evil killer. And if anyone was to kill those kids, it would be her.


	4. Chapter 4 Disguise Make Up

We get back to the base and May is already excited about the makeover.

"Oohhh! I want a pretty dress, and sparkly lipstick!" She squeals. I smirk. I'm gonns mess with her tiny brain.

"Misty is playing the girly-girl. You're the tomboy who dresses in swamp green, hunting boots, baseball cap, and jeans. No makeup, "

"WHAT?!" I hear from both May, and Misty.

Good thing I TOLD Misty about the prank. Otherwise, I would die.

"Oh yeah. Acting test,"

"No!" Misty acts.

"Yeah! No way, pretty boy! " May hisses.

"Hahaha!" Misty and I chuckle.

"What?!"

"It was a joke. You can do whatever you want, " I tell her.

Misty laughs and walks away. May, stands there.

"May?"

"Drew,"

"Yes?"

"Come closer,"

"Yes May,"

I come closer to her lips and she whispers something.

"I'll just get you back later,"

"I look forward to your struggles,"

"Funny, Drew,"

"I thought so,"

She grabs the lipstick and I grab her hand.

"Hey!" She yelps.

"All the other mmentors and menties are working together! We should. I'll do your make up, and you do mine. No jokes. His stuff needs solvit to come off,"

"Fine. If Misty is trusting Ash I should trust you, "

"Yeah. Especially because ASH has to trust MISTY,"

"Yeah..."

I apply her with light sparkly pink lipstick with he same eyeshadow. She doesn't need blush, or any sort of make up. May insists on it, though. She's so beautiful and has a perfect body, she just needs to realize that. As a spy, she needs to be confident. Mostly in herself. I tease her to build her confidence and defense mechanism.

"What about my hair?" She asks. I roll my eyes to myself.

"Your hair is beautiful, and perfect!" Is what came to mind. "What do you want me to do?" Is what I really say.

"Uh, aren't we supposed to have red hair?"

"Oh, yeah!"

I begin to dye her brown hair red. Not Misty red, although, Misty isn't dying her hair, just a deep red. Blood red. Mine will soon match.

I finish and take a step back to examine my work. I sigh at the poor sight. May looks gorgeous. Perfect. Beautiful. And he outfit she chose makes her sexy. Sexy. Not what I want. You'd think I'm a player. Gary's job. May. She is supposed to be my beautiful girl, who is bubbly, and clumsy. Not, Sheila Trill. The sexy, confident, rude almost. She's supposed to still be girly, just, mean, nice, but mean. She's fire with ice as wood. Or, waves in a storm, clashing against a meadow.

"How do I look?"

"Awful. I hate it. You look sexy, but, I don't like it," is what is on my tongue. I force myself to speak. "Beautiful. My turn, June," I laugh.

"Fine," she pouts.

She only dyes my hair and eyebrows as I did to her. The only make up I have is fake freckles- which I must give May.

"Once you get done I need to give you freckles, "

"K,"

She finishes and examines me.

"Perfect! You look so much more handsome. You're welcome, "

I look in the mirror, and, she's right. I look stunning. I am obviously a stud with green hair, or red, perfect skin, or freckled skin.

"Wow. I am breathtaking. As are you, Miss Sheila Trill,"

"Why thank you, Mr. Sky Williams,"

"Hey, Lovebirds! Over here!" Gary calls to us.

I roll my eyes. Like HE can call us that. We're partners. Not boyfriend and girlfriend. He probably hasn't had a steady girlfriend for years. May blushes, shrugs, and walks over. We both do. It's a system we created for that repulsive nickname.

"Hey, so. Who's who? Roll call! Sheila Trill!"

"Here!" May yelps.

"Sky Williams!"

"Here," I sigh unintreastingly.

"Cosmo Mysteria!"

"Sup," Paul grimaces.

"Hunter Mysteria!"

"Hi!" Dawn squeals.

"Willow Scott!"

"Hey," MMisty hisses.

"And then theres Kane Scott!"

"Hi!" Ash yells causing Misty to snort that Ash glares at making Misty shrug. Talk about a chain reaction.

"Ha! Stupid names," Gary bkurts. We all look at him.

"Thanks," Paul hisses.

"Idiot," Misty scowls.

"Fine. Change your names over there,

We rush over to the purple poster board.

First, Dawn changes Hunter, to Lilly. Paul to Nightshade.

"Paul...? Nightshade...?" Dawn mumbles.

"Yes," Paul growls.

"That is not a name," Ash points out.

"It's stupid," Misty laughs.

"And dark," May giggles.

"It's stark," I chime in. Everyone bursts into laughter at the word, stark, a mixture of stupid, and dark, except Paul.

"Fine," he sighs angrily.

He changes it, to Shadow. Not the uutmost improvement, but, better than Nightshade.

"Better?" He grimaces.

"A little," Dawn shrugs.

Misty changes Willow to Hunter. Not the biggest shock. Ash is now, Colby. May, is no longer the Sheila I hate. She is now, Sapphire. I'm staying Sky. I like it.

"Cute name. Matches your eyes, May," I praise. She smiles.

"I like Sky. Not more than Drew, of course, " I smile at the last part.

"Thanks. And personally, I like May, not just name wise, personality, and looks," I comment and stalk away. Leaving May, disoriented and confused. And me, in he same ccondition.


	5. Chapter 5 Travel part 1

May, Dawn, Paul, Ash, Misty and I are riding on various travel ways to just COULDN'T fly there. I suggested it, but noooo! It's to risky! Well, riding a train in the mountains ain't the safest, either,

"Drew! The Captain said to head into our rooms for curfew! Get in here!" May demands.

May grabs my hand and brings me into our room. May, Misty, Dawn, Ash, Paul, and I are all staying in the same room. Yay?

"Paul! You're pulling my hair!" Dawn complains. Paul chuckles, but looks agitated.

"Then hold still! Why are you so troublesome?"

"I'm not! Your just a butt!" Dawn retorts.

May and I watch from our beds that just happen to be next to each other. Dawn insisted on having the mentors and menties sleeo next to one another.

"I am not! I just love torturing you!"

"Why?! Paul, you're training me! This isn't high school!"

"But you're IN high school! We ALL are!"

"May, this could turn into an all out fistfight!" I whisper to the intrigued girl beside me.

"Dawn's gonna die if that happens," she says with no thought. May is fine with killing, as long as there's no blood. Weird fobia of wh3n she was younger.

...

The reason I became a spy in the first place was for revenge.

FLASHBACK

I walk into my touch-me-not grey cottage that reeks ugly. I freeze when I spy Max, lying lifeless on the floor with an arrow through his head. I hold in my scream of fright. They could still be in the house. I remove the arrow and take the protective gun we had hidden in the couch. I walk silently through the house and I heard a crumpling sound and moans coming from my parents room.

I walk in to find my parents, shot, and crumpled in there bed, a pook of their own blood surrounding them. I collect myself to notice the arrows flying toward me. I duck and shoot. The man crumbles and bleeds on the floor.

...

Later I call Misty, and Dawn to find the same happened to them. Misty didn't care. Her parents were assassinated years before her sisters were. And Dawn, she was scared. Misty, when she saw the man over her sister's lifeless bodies, she took a bat and beat him to death, stole his gun, and went to Dawn's house. Dawn, saw the man and called Misty, who came over and shot the man. Misty is a natural assassin. I, along with Dawn, will need some serious mental therapy.

END FLASHBACK

I shudder at the thought of Paul murdering Dawn and her blood pooling around her head.

"Stop fighting!"


	6. Chapter 6 Travel part 2

"Stop fighting!" I yell.

Everyone looks at me. I blush madly.

"I, I mean, stop fighting, please,"

"No, May means cut the crap and act your age," Drew cuts in. I nod, speechless.

"Oh, uh, ok?" Dawn mumbles and sits back down.

Paul says nothing but continues brushing Dawn's hair. Ash returns to being taught how to throw knives by Misty. Yes, Ash was an assassin first, but Misty has always ben violent, and knows her weaponry. Drew and I, we just talk.

"So, how have you been?" He asks awkwardly.

"I don't know, you're with me 24/7. How do YOU think I'm doing?" I laugh.

"Point taken,"

An awkward silence settles over us. Drew breaks it

"Have I ever taught you how to knock someone out and not have them remember anything within a half hour radius of before they passed out?" He asks. I nod no. He smiles.

"Then I'll show you, "

"Ok," I agree.

...

"So, put your thumb on the vein in the middle of your forearm joint," I do so and nod.

"Ok, then you put your pointer, and middle finger, underneath the elbow onto the side,"

"Ok,"

"No, wiggle your thumb and dig your fingernails into the side," nothing.

"Is that it?" I ask.

"Yeah,"

"It's not working," I say. He chuckles.

"Here," he moves my thumb up further up the vein and everything goes black.

...

All the boys, and Misty, turn their heads with their jaws dropped.

"Did you just do the memory wipe pressure point on May?!" Misty gasps. The boys look at her.

"What? I have to defend myself SOMEHOW," she points out. Paul rrolls his eyes, Ash high fives Misty, and I chuckle.

"But, did you do the M.W.P.P. in May?" Paul accuses.

"Yeah," I shrug.

"She's gonna kill you," Ash laughs.

"No. She's not going to remember, " I point out.

"Riiigggghtttt. Dawn can't keep a secret, " Paul comments. Dawn punches him.

"That doesn't hurt, Dawn,"

"I don't care!" She wines.

May groans and sits up.

"What happened?" She moans.

"You hit your head on the window," I lie. She rubs her head.

"Oh,"

"Uhh, actually, mmmmmmhhhhh, mmmm kkkmmmmm lllkmmmmm," Paul covers her mouth and drags her out.

"What was that?" May asks.

"Nothing. They're, going on a date," I stutter. Misty and Ash burst into laughter. I scowl at them.

"Oooooohhhh! May squeals.

"You're gonna die," Misty laughs.

"What?!" May asks.

"Not you, Drew,"

May looks accusingly at me.


	7. Chapter 7 Travel Part 3

"Fine. I knocked you out. You'll get over it," I admit. May pounces on me like a claws, and razor sharp teeth. Minus the part that she's a weakling, and nothing she does can hurt me.

"You knocked me out?!" She hisses. I shrug.

"Why?" She asks.

"Amusing, " I say. She growls at me. I smirk.

"How is it amusing?" She's beginning to tear up.

"I, uh, I don't know!" I answer uneasily.

"Drew! Why is it fun to torture me?!" The tears are almost spilling over.

"I, er, uh," I mumble.

"Why?" And there go the tears.

I walk to her, shoo the others out, and wrap my arms around her.

...

I feel like a warm blanket is set over me, fresh out of the dryer. But I know it's Drew. I blush, but I'm not sure why...

"May," he presses his lips against my ear. I shudder at his warm breath. I hear him chuckle.

...

May is so easy to mess with. Making her uncomfortable is easy. Press lips against ear. A way to make any girl melt in your palm.

"Yes Drew," she finally answers.

...

"Always know: I'll be here all week to tease you," and I run out. Too bad our beds are next to each other's.

"Hey, Drew!" Ash tries to halt me, but I speed right by him.

...

Stupid sick perverted Cabbage Brain. Grass Head. Green Eyed Jem. Wait, where'd that come from? Whatever.

I'm left, sitting on my knees, face flustered, and on my bed. Stupid idiot.

Ash and Misty come back in.

"What was that all about?" Misty asks. I blush. Misty makes a kissy face at me.

"Oh, I see," Ash laughs.

"No! No, no. No. Noooooooo. He is just as annoying as usual!" I blurt.

"Ok, May," Ash chuckles. Misty winks at me.

"You're both idiots," I huff and go to find Drew. Again, I'm not sure why...

...

I stop at a closet to hide. I open it, and find Dawn and Paul, making out. They don't notice me, so I smirk awkwardly and close the door.

'Well, " I think. "That was disturbing,"

I might as well face May's wrath. Well, Misty's. May won't fight me.

I see May walking, flustered, and looking down.

I get an idea.

I walk toward her, and pretend not to notice she's there.

She bumps into me so her head is on my chest. I pick her up and spin around.

"Drew!" She laughs.

"Hmm?" Is all I can manage while spinning.

...

Paul and Dawn walk out. I set May down.

...

"How long were you two there?" Paul asks.

"I just got here," May replies.

"I walked in and saw Paul trying to swallow Dawn," I say. The two blush. They wwalk away, hand-in hand.

"Did it look like he was eating her?" May inquires.

"It was somethin' alright, " I chuckle.


	8. Chapter 8 Travel Part 4

May and I continue to wait in the hallway, giggling like little kids at Dawn and Paul. Suddenly May stops laughing and blushes.

"Uh, May?" I laugh. Silence.

"May?" I chuckle and wave a hand in front of her eyes. She flinches.

"Huh?!" She yelps.

"You spaced out a blushed. What's goin' on in that little brain'a yours?" I knock on her supposedly empty head.

"Uh, nothing. I can't tell you. But, I can show you, "

"Ok, then show me," I say.

"Close your eyes, " she orders. I close them.

I feel her hands on my shoulders. I swear she's gonna punch me. Or slap me with her iron hand again... instead, I hear footsteps pattering away. I sigh and open my eyes.

...

I might tell Drew later. But absolutely not right now. I'd die of embarrassment!

"Hey, uh, May?" Paul's voice, almost, gasp, worried?! Oh I gotta hear this!

"Yeah?"

"Can you please keep 'us'" he motions to him and Dawn. "a seceret?"

"Sure, Paul," I agree.

I continue my walk and thinking. If Drew were here, he'd say that my brain might overheat. Why do I keep thinking about Drew?! Ugh! Stupid brain!

...

What was May thinking about to make her blush? Why couldn't she tell me? I'm her mentor! She can tell me anything! It's not like I've ever been mean to her!

FLASHBACK

May sits next to me with a worried expression.

"What's wrong?" I ask the twelve year old spy next to me. Her sapphire eyes lock on mine.

"I'm nervous because of our tests! I don't test well, Drew! You're my mentor, what do I do?!"

"You need to calm that tiny mind of yours and just accept failure, " I joke. She doesn't get that I'm joking.

"What?! How do you know I'm gonna fail?!" She wails.

"I'm Dew, I know everything, "

END FLASHBACK

FLASHBACK

A twelve year old May skips cheerfully alongside me in the hallway. May trips.

"Ha! Walk much, dumbnut?!" I laugh.

Ash and Misty walk by. Misty trips.

"Oh, Mist, you alright?!" Ash asks. Misty nods and they keep walking.

"Why can't we be more like them?!" She cries.

END FLASHBACK

Ok. Maybe I've been a little mean to her...

...

That's it! I'm going to show Drew. I just have to find ol' Cabbage Brain!

"Drew!"

"May!" I hear my name called back.

"Drew!"

"May!" There it is again...

"Drew!"

"May," he arrives.

He reaches me then lifts me and spins around.

"I'm so sorry, May," he starts. "I should be nicer. I won't, but, sorry," I laugh.

"Thanks. And, I'll tell you what I was thinking earlier," I mumble and blush again.

"Ok," he says. "Shoot,"

"Close your eyes, " I order.

"Fine. But I'm holding your hand so you don't go anywhere, " shoot. He's WAY stronger than I am.

"Ok,"

"Drew, I was thinking that, "

* * *

I'm sorry! You shall see next chapter!


	9. Chapter 9 Travel part 5

"Drew, I was thinking: if-" "Drew? Why are you holding May's wrist?" Ash. He's here! Gahh! Twice in one day! May needs to tell me her little secret!

"She's being annoying. Duh," I lie.

"So, you grab her wrist and close your eyes. Ok. Makes sense, " he shrugs and walks away.

'Sometimes, I really love his density, ' I think.

In the confusion, May slipped away. She will tell me that seceret!

"Ugh, May!" I scream. Hopefully she heard, and got scared.

...

I hear this, scream of my name from Drew. I sigh. I'm really torturing him... I'll end it... the next time I see him.

I come out of the crawl space I was hiding in and begin scouting out Drew.

"MAY!" I hear.

I the short distance, I can see Drew's figure running toward me.

"Yes Drew?" I ask as he approaches me.

"Secret?" He demands. I smile.

"Of course,"

...

May leans in and tells me her secret. I blush, but smile at the thought.

"So, you were wondering if we could?" I ask for reassurance.

"Yeah," she mumbles. My smile becomes a smirk.

"Of course, "


	10. Chapter 11 Travel part 6

I lean in to kiss May, as she requested. My lips reach hers and, I have to admit, she's a better kisser than I thought she would be. I mean, not that I've thought of us kissing before! No wzy, that's, uh, c-crazy!

"Wow," May sighs as I pull away. I smile.

"Yeah, "

"So, are we, a couple, now?" She asks. My smile widens.

"Yes,"

"Wow,"

"Yeah,"

We walk into our room, hand-in-hand, to tell Ash, Misty, Dawn and Paul.

"Hey guys!" May yelps.

"Sup, holding hands people," Ash says.

"You two FINALLY hooked up?" Paul says while rolling his eyes.

"Yeah, FINALLY," I chuckle. May rolls her eyes.

"You two a such a cute couple!" Dawn cooes.

"Yeah, yeah," May mumbles. Her face is red, too. Embarrassed.

"Well, Dawn and Paul are dating, " I blurt. The two glare at me, but isn't that scary with their red cheeks.

"Really?! Ha!" Misty laughs. Ash joins in.

"We'll get you, " Paul whispers to me. I shrug.

"Looking forward to it," I laugh back


	11. Chapter 11 A Small Break

Finally! A break from that damn train! And I just found out that we're taking a plane for a small ways! Gaaah! The idiots that plan these things... Suddenly May trots up next to me and plants a kiss on my cheek.

"Hey Drew!" She chirps. I smile.

"Hi," Is my lame reply.

"What's up?" Ok, I like her and all, but I need to think!

"Thinking, "

She smirks but I cut her off. "Yeah yeah! Don't hurt yourself blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" I say impatiently. Her eyes fill with sadness and she looks like she did when we first met and she was forced into something...

_I run along rooftops, jumping every once in while at the gaps. My mission, locate the new member of D.D. We have no idea what it stands for, but I'm just doing as told. My advisors told me she was short, brown hair, sapphire eyes, sounds cute to me. I may only be 5, but I am the best spy in my agency. Also, I already like girls... not impressive, I know, but hey, I can't help it._

_I find her in an alley trying to place a blowout disk on the land above our underground company. I pin her to the ground after deactivating the blowout disk._

_"State your name and business!" Funny, this girl looks no older than me... not the point, Drew!_

_"M-may Haruka, forced to blow up this grass area," She stammers._

_"Hmm. You're coming with me," She eyes me suspiciously. _

_"What're you, five?" She says bluntly. _

_"Uh, that's classified information. What about you?" I demand._

_"That's also classified, " I remove my left hand from her shoulder, then my right, then press my whole body against her and my lips and pressed against her ear. _

_"Check your position, you're in no place to disobey," I hiss._

_"Uh, I'm 4 and 3/4... can we just go to wherever you need to take me, this is a bit uncomfortable, " _

_"Oh, of course. Let's go, now. If you try to escape, I'll kill you, and your family, " At that moment her eyes flood with agony and rage._

_"My parents were killed by the people who made me do this," she pauses. "But the same old thing, I'll go,"_

And you see, that really is who we first met, but her memory was erased. She thinks her parents died of old age and her brother works in the lab as a Pokemon Scientist. She has this story programed into her thinking she joined for revenge. Which, actually, is true. The story really happened. She killed a guy with a gun. Her brother, we saved, barely. He's fine, now. May still can hardly look at him without seeing him in a pool of blood, though.

Her eyes say it all. I hurt her feelings with the word blah.

"I-i'm sorry, May! Don't be upset! Please?" I plead.

"*Sniff* I'll be alright. I'm not a, *sniff* wimp you know!"

"O-of course not! Let's go check in with Dawn and Paul. They got the hotel set up. We're sharing a room, I believe, "


	12. Chapter 12 Nice and Cozy

"Sharing a room? Us? Without anyone else?" She asks persistently.

"Yes, why?"

She rolls her eyes. "They're going to do something to us! Paul said revenge and he means it!"

"As if those idiots can do any actual damage to us. I am much more intelligent and more advanced. You have nothing to fear, my dear,"

We stop as we look at the room:

No separation. One closet. Love seat. One bed. One _two person _bed.

"I told you so..." she mutters quietly.

"Well I'll be dammed..." May places her 'suitcases' on the floor- they're full of equipment. Her actual suitcases, are bejng delivered along with mine to us soon. We need special outfuts, not our regular stuff. I set down my stuff then walk out the door, down the three flights of stais, through the lenghty hallway, into the lobby and slam my fist down on the bell so hard it brakes. "Yes...? Mr. Hulk...?" A clearly annoyed boy says. Probably 17 or 18- temporary job for high school. "Yes, I'm Drew Shū, our resorvation is under Paul-" "Don't care. I just need to know why you seem pissed, and why you broke the bell," "Umm, I don't think people working are supposed to swear..." I smirk. "But, we arrived, and our room, me and May Haruka, only have one bed..." he looks over the computer then looks at me smugly. "Ahh, yes, Mr. and Mrs. Shū, married at 14 due to teenage pregnancy. Put into the same room for 'private' reasons. Paul requested," "Uh, we ARE NOT married. She IS NOT pregnant. And we CAN NOT sleep in the same bed!" Paul walks into tue lobby "Is the room nice and, 'cozy'?" 


End file.
